Denki No Yujin Electric Friend
by Tono Radish
Summary: Sora Iwazaki has lost her voice, well actuallyhas never had one. shes a robotic interface created by the Iwazaki Computer Company's heir,Ikarin. Lonely in her house she made sora. now they not only have to brave a new high school,but a host club.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Loading...

"my parents are never home... And they refuse to keep around maids and butlers... When they have machines to do work for us," she said tightening some bolts, "you may be a machine, but you'll also have a consciousness. This will be our first year of high school so I'll take this time to run some tests, you know, see how others react to you, not knowing you aren't human. Do you understand?" the creature nodded. "good, well I'll add some physical features and then I'll give you all the data you will need to be a normal high school girl." the robot moved the sides of it's "mouth" upward into a sort of demented smile. "yes, you'll be very cute when I'm done. One last thing you should know, I don't have the parts for you to speak, so vocal sub routines will be impossible." the head nodded as the "mouth" made a frown. "well there are other ways of communication. I should be done now, your memory disk is in place, your limbs are all free to your command, you can even smile, I'm so proud. all that's left is to download data into your hard drive and give you a face and name. How's Sora?" the robot smiled again and nodded, "then Sora Iwazaki it is. I'm Ikarin Iwazaki, your creator. My, and your new, family runs an electronics company, we specialize with machinery for hospitals and computers. Listen we may not be of the same creation, but we do have something in common." the robot tilted it's head. "we are each other's first friends." the robot smiled again.

One month later...

opening ceremonies ended and students were now free to roam the campus. Ikarin and Sora stepped lightly through the cherry blossoms and then took a seat. Ikarin had long blond hair, like her father, and brown eyes, liked her mother. She was reading a book while sora silently watched the cherry blossoms sway in the wind. Her bright green eyes were wide, for she had never seen them before, she was familiar with a few flowers like lilies and roses but not these. She was also familiar with colors. pink made her happiest when she first learned about them, so Ikarin made her hair a soft, almost white, pink.

Silently they sat, lovely, almost like a painting. Their pale white skin, their long flowing hair, their glassy distant eyes. To others they looked like dolls. Sora silently watched all the people pass by looking at them. She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Don't worry Sora, they simply think you're beautiful." Ikarin smiled and noticed the cherry blossoms, "these are called cherry blossoms. They're kinda like the national flower of Japan, but the real one is the yellow chrysanthemum. I personally like china's plum blossom... I'll take you to a flower shop one day and teach you all about it, you can even learn the language of flowers." Sora smiled a very big smile that brought warmth to the hearts of the nearby students watching her.

"Well enough sitting here, why don't we explore the school grounds?" Sora stood up and offered her hand to help up Ikarin. "thanks." they walked off through the halls. They found their new classroom and teacher. They also met some other students. Ikarin wasn't very social, mainly because she grew up alone, but she still managed to say hello and introduce herself along with Sora. They walk down a near empty hall to a music room, "Sora maybe theres some music playing? Would you like to listen in?" Sora nodded eagerly, she had never heard live music. They opened the two doors and rose petals came flying at them. "Welcome. To the ouran highschool host club."

Sora looked happy not knowing what a host club was and Ikarin was in shock that a school as high class as this had a host club. Sora walked in clueless and sat down as Ikarin followed. "this isn't a music room Sora, it's a host club so watch out. I've read about these, they're full of handsom men who love to play with a girls heart and have nothing but dark intentions," She whispered. Sora nodded and smiled as she remembered she doesnt have a heart much less hormones. A blond rushed up to them, "Hello first years I, Tamaki Suoh, am happy to welcome you my young princesses." he looked at them both, "why you both have such lovely hair, I'll bet your heart is just as beautiful." Ikarin tried to hide a blush and Sora just looked confused.

While Ikarin was secretly content Sora walked around the room. Twins, her memory system didn't have much info on twins since they were sort of rare. She saw a little boy and a guardian, based on what she saw in their eyes she remembered those old edo era shows and thought of the tall one as a servant to the little one. She then noticed a black haired gentleman with glasses type away. She looked over at his computer, such a high quality model! She felt literal sparks of joy in her circuitry. The man looked up and smiled, "why hello there. My name is Kyoya Otori. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he held out his hand. 'Otori.' the name processed through her data. The Iwazaki Family has done allot of business with them, so a good impression is important, she figured. Sora held out her hand and smiled. Kyoya looked slightly confused, "and you are?" she jolted and pointed at her neck. He didn't get the message. She tapped where a human voice box should be and nodded 'no.' "oh you can't speak?" he asked. She smiled and nodded no. "well you can type your name on my lap top if you'd like?" he offered. 'he's so kind,' she thought. She typed away-

SORA IWAZAKI

He studied the name, 'ive never heard of her? Iwazaki none the less, getting along with her will get me good points with her parents.' "well nice to meet you miss Iwazaki," e smiled again. Ikarin came over, "Sora, why did you leave me like that?" Sora bent apologetically and Ikarin noticed Kyoya who notices her and thought, 'Ikarin Iwazaki, the daughter of the Iwazaki electronics company. I've heard of her, but why not this Sora?' "hello my name is Ikarin Iwazaki and this is Sora Iwazaki." Kyoya looked at them, "yes, Kyoya Otori. Nice to meet you. Are you to sisters?" he asked. Ikarin was slightly taken aback not wanting to lie, but now they were like sisters so It kinda didn't count, "yes we are, I'm older than she is though," she replied interested in the Kyoya Otori, after all he was handsome and obviously was smart, they might just get along. He studied them again, "welcome again, and I do hope you continue to visit us here at the host club," he said with a slightly suspicious smile. After the girls left he did a little research on Sora Iwazaki but nothing came up, she didn't exist anywhere.

At the Iwazaki Mansion

"Oh wow Sora! That Kyoya Otori was so handsome and sweet! You know he's the third son to the Otori Family, but I'll bet every last penny in my pocket that he'll out do all of his older brothers! I mean did you see the fire in his eyes! So dreamy, dot you think?" Ikarin had the feeling of love at first sight and Sora looked at her happily, because if her creator was happy then so was she. "Oh wow! And he manages the Host club! It's actually kinda good there's a host club because I would never have the guts to approach him if there wasn't! I think I'm in love!" Sora thought for a moment, love was the emotion felt by most geeky high school girls and some few boys. Sora wanted to be as human as possible so she picked up a pen and note pad-

Can I feel love to?

Ikarin read the message, "well no?" Sora was slightly saddened by this. "But I made you happiness, sadness, and anger programs so I'll start on love. We can download it later on!" Sora smiled brightly again and wrote on the note pad again-

The language if flowers, what means love? You can give it to Otori Sama.

Ikarin blushed at this and ran to her book shelf. She pulled out a hard cover book, "love, love, love... Love at first sight, poppies! Blue ones... Should I?" Sora nodded excitedly. "Alright I'll order some then. Yeah he's part if a host club, I'm sure they get gifts all the time!" After Ikarin fell asleep Sora took a flash light and went under the covers, since she wasn't human she didn't need sleep, and read the book about the language of flowers. She knew when she downloaded the L.O.V.E. program she would also want to share it with Otori Sama, like her creator. She read through the book thinking, 'he manages money so a flower on riches or wealth would be nice. But does one even exist?' she flipped the page and saw a large round green leafy plant, well If it's in the book it must be a flower, and it had the meaning she was looking for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Downloading...

The next day at the host club there was a new member, "This is The host club's dog Haruhi Fujioka. Oh I'm sorry I mean errand boy." they pointed to a shaggy haired boy with grandpa glasses and a large lumpy grey sweater. He was in a major slum. Soon after the introduction Tamaki gave him a list of things to get and he left. Ikarin walked up to Kyoya, "For you!" she gave him the blue poppies and he greatfully accepted them. Kyoya quietly thought to himself after the blushing giggling Ikarin ran off, 'blue poppies mean love at first sight... so I'm on good terms with the heir, if I keep this up I'll be sure to be noted.' Sora awkwardly walked up to Kyoya, "oh hello Sora. What can I do for you?" she held a cabbage and gave it to him with that goofy clueless smile she seems to always wear around him, "uh thank you?" she pulled out a pen and mini note pad-

This means riches in the language of flowers. I hope you always succeed and I hope we become friends

He read the note, 'it seems I'm on good terms with both daughters... But I must still be careful with this one, ive easily figured everything out about Ikarin, but there's still mystery in Sora. What kind of person is she?' "so Sora why don't you tell me a little about yourself, that way we can become better acquainted?" Sora smiled joyfully and turned to Ikarin who didn't get the message. Sora turned back to Kyoya and nodded-

What would you like to know?

"well why don't you tell me about your home life? Your friends? Your... Family?"

There's not much about my life worth telling so far, but right now it's just Ikarin and I, but maybe more will come. Friends wise, It's been just Ikarin and I, we are each other's first friends and so far that's it. Our parents aren't home much ever.

"... Interesting." 'Im not getting real info... She seems to be like all the other mindless girls here so I'll just have to charm her a bit.'

Don't our families do business?

"... Uh yes. Would you like some tea  
>Miss Sora?" he leant in a little bit and smiled like a gentleman. The girls passing by started to swoon and sat down.<p>

She didn't exactly notice anything by his suggestive motions and nodded no, while still making that same goofy, oblivious, carefree smile.

"oh Kyoya we didn't know you were such a gentleman!" one of the girls squeaked. 'I have no interest in any of these girls, and now that i think about it what did she mean when she wrote maybe more will come?' he continued to smile even though he was a little pissed in his head.

Otori sama what about you?  
>She asked<p>

"well... I have two older brothers and one older sister. My mother is... And my father is... As for friends-" he was cut off by an overly excited French blond, "KYOYA KYOYA! Haruhi is gonna make commoner's coffee! Come look!"

Everyone gathered around to watch commoner's coffee be made, demonstrated by a commoner. She took a spoon, scooped out the powder and put it in the cups, and then added hot water and mixed. "Alright ladies drink up," said Tamaki. "I don't know?" "yeah I think my dad will get mad if I drink this?" "well what if I let you drink it... From my mouth?" he spoke smoothly. "well then I would drink it," swooned the girl.

Ikarin drank the coffee and surprised herself by liking if, "Sora you have to try this!" Sora walked over and slipped a note to her 'sister.'-

Can I drink and eat?

Ikarin leant in to whisper in her ear, "in case you were ever asked to eat by someone I gave you taste sensors and a filter for liquids so it won't touch my handy work." Sora nodded and took the cup and sipped. Her first food... Was gross. She ended up not liking coffee too much, but the sensation of taste was beyond words. Her eyes sparkled different colors like the southern lights from the experience. "oh great a glitch... Note to self, excitement causes the irises to change color," she whispered as her eyes changed back to green.

"Did Sora's eyes just change colors?" they winced at Kyoya, "oh no? But that would be cool! Color changing eyes! Right Sora!" Sora feverishly nodded yes. During this spasm of words and gestures and excuses Haruhi was going through the transformation into a host. Kyoya looked at the one human girl gasping for breath and the... Other just watching. 'Sora is very... Interesting, yet I can't get my head around the fact my sources have nothing on her? Shes been claimed to be a child of the Iwazaki household, yet it seems other than Ikarin there have been no children?' he processed this information quietly when Haruhi came out.

So hosting hours closed with the few events of a customer getting banned, Haruhi getting drenched in water, and well the fact Haruhi, the dog, is now a host. Ikarin and Sora went home, "You know, this house is very big... Maybe... We should make some more Denki No Yujin?" Sora looked confused. "Denki No Yujin is what I decided to call your model. It means Electric Friends. Appropriate don't you think?" Sora nodded yes. "well then what should I Make?" Sora took a paper-

A middle schooler! With raspberry red hair!

"Yeah that sounds cool! We can call her Lucy Iwazaki. She can have black eyes." Sora nodded happily and they collected all the materials needed and went down to the lab. Everyday for the next few weeks they would work until late on this new model called Lucy. Finally they finished.

Her Black eyes opened and she looked around the room curious. "Hello there! I'm Ikarin Iwazaki and this is Sora Iwazaki." The red head blinked again processing this new information. "You are a human interface I created. You are a middle schooler. I downloaded all the needed information to your hard drive. How did we do?" they held a mirror up to her rosy pokerface, and she touched it. "Well well I think we did a good job Sora, oh yeah! Your name will be Lucy from now on, Lucy Iwazaki." they looked at her. "Thank you very much," she said blandly. "Good it works. I must say the voice was dificult, sorry Sora but everyone knows you as the speechless girl, it would be strange if you could suddenly speak?" Sora nodded accepting the facts. "But... You do get one new little something?" She looked up... Or down, considering Sora was a few inches taller than Ikarin. "Behold! The L.O.V.E. Program!" Ikarin held up an ear piece of silver, "You just hook it on the top of your ear like this, like a cartilage piercing!" she hooked it onto Sora and she smiled feeling slightly more human now, Love was in her circuitry and she had a new  
>Family member... Lovely Lucy. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- recording...

The Middle school had a new student the next day, guess who. All the boys wanted her instantly. Her lengthy flowing cherry hair, her mysterious alluring black eyes, and... Her almost D cup! Like one or two sizes off! Sure she was smart and stuff but that's not what those adolescent teens cared about. She was the glass doll of the Ouran Junior High School. Her only flaw... Was she had a pokerface a habit of wearing cat ears and wolf ears and koopa shells and other weird cosplay things to school. Her scrapped together story was that she was their one year younger cousin from Denmark living with them back at the Iwazaki Masion.

It wasn't long before The Host Club got wind of the news and asked her to visit. At this time Ikarin had gotten bored of Kyoya and had moved on to Hikaru and Kaoru. Yup you guessed it, she has that host hopping illness. Sora watched Kyoya closely and he did the same, he had never heard of this... Lucy Iwazaki. Sora, with her new love program, had done as she had said and shared this emotion with him... In secret. With this new program came a slight glitch called shyness. Lucy sat with Honny and Mori and watched the little boy as she ate cake, I suppose her main glitch was she had a weakness for cute things, so that would explain her animal ears, wings, tails, etc fetish, and why she's sitting with Honny.

Kyoya watched all three of the girls with suspicion. Sora had a strange feeling that was like anger but wasn't, she wanted all of Kyoya's attention... She didn't exactly realize he was planning their down fall. She unintentionally tapped a wire plugged into Kyoya's lap top and those feelings shorted out his desktop. "GAH! Oh god don't tell me now! Of all times now!" Sora tilted her head. "my computer just died one week from the host club ball... In fact Tamaki was just about to announce it..." he sighed. Tamaki stood up on a table and announced the Host club Spring Ball. Sora held out her hand to Kyoya. "I'm sorry I can't think about hosting right n-" she nodded her head no and took the computer from off of his lap, "Hey that's-" Sora took a deep breath and began to start typing at lightning speed. Numbers and signs flashed across the screen reflecting in her eyes. She typed and motioned her mouth like she was saying something and paused, releasing the breath, and pressed enter.

It was up and running again. She smiled and Kyoya just stared astonished... 'That was... Inhuman, how did she do it? What ever she did my lap top seems fine now and lucky me all my work was unharmed.' she held out her hand once more. "What? Is there something still wrong with it?" she nodded no and smiled still with her hand extended. "What would you like payment?" she nodded no and then yes. "I don't understand?" he replied. Sora sighed and set the computer on the the couch and had Kyoya stand up. She took his hand and put it around her waist, then she put her had on his shoulder, and they started to dance. Ikarin watched with proud parental tears of joy in her eyes and whispered, "that's my girl!" "Are you asking... Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Sora nodded yes with pink in her cheecks. Lucy watched from where she was sitting with regular pokerface but she had a thumbs up. Kyoya opened his mouth, "As one of the hosts I'm afraid a date isn't permitted." there was a loud crash that only Sora, Ikarin, and Lucy could hear... It was the sound of Sora's metal heart plates hitting the ground, broken into several dead inside bits. "but I can save you a dance," he said. She looked up feeling better and nodded feverishly.

That night the three girls gabbed. "So what are you gonna wear?" asked Ikarin, "Sora I think you should wear white! It'll look best with your pinkish hair!" Sora nodded in a daze. Lucy opened her mouth a little, "what should I wear creator?" "How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Ikarin! We're family now!" "Very well, Creator Ikarin, what should I wear?" Ikarin glared at the curvy beauty, "You should definitely wear something fitted to show off those curves of yours!" Lucy inspected herself, "I should wear a fox around my neck. Like in the old movies." "What No Way!" "don't worry it'll be fake." "That's not the problem!" "Hey look, Sora's floating away," Lucy pointed out. The love struck Sora's happy souls was taking flight when Ikarin took it and shoved it back into her body, "Youre not going anywhere!"

The night of the ball was at last here. The three girls stood at the top of a grand stair case ready to walk down. Ikarin had her hair curled a little more than usual and had on an orange knee length dress that had many layers. Sora had her hair up in a bun and wore a white strapless dress that was short in the front but got longer towards the back all the way down to just above the floor. And Lucy had her hair normally and wore a dress with a long sleeve and long skirt blackish navy dress... It was... Strange... But she stood out. 'at least she didn't bring the scarf,' thought Ikarin as she glanced over to Lucy who had on a black beret, a fake cigarette, and a fox scarf. Not only that but she was blowing bubbles into the room. "Lucy!"

While they bickered Sora met the eyes of a handsome dark haired man with his arm extended offering a dance. She stepped down the steps alone gracefully and took his hand with a gentle smile. They stepped out onto the dance floor and the music started to play. Sora heard the little conversations held between the other dancers, they weren't about her or anything like that, she just felt bad that she couldn't speak with Kyoya. He noticed her expression and figured out what was bothering her, "who needs words? Dancing beats small talk any day. It is a language that is felt instead of heard. You can whisper sing or shout without a single word." he chuckled. She smiled and they continued to dance and dance and dance. the song had ended, "well I must be moving along with the festivities, thank you for the dance." Sora curtsied nervously and pink.

She left the dance floor to find Ikarin glowing from dancing with the twins. Sora sighed and put a hand over her eyes in a kind of solute and moved her head left and right slowly. Then she made an hourglass shape with her hands. "Oh? Yeah Lucy is over there in the circle of boys asking for her to dance." she pointed to a vortex of single guys. Sora found a napkin and dried imaginary tears from her eyes and waved the cloth like one would when saying good bye to a loved one. "Oh yeah so-" she was cut off by Tamaki's loud voice, "if you would please make your way to the court yard for tonight's main event." we managed to save Lucy and head outside. "it's time for the final dance. We have chosen.. This couple," Tamaki gestured to a girl in blue and a boy. They started to dance and everyone watch. Ikarin was a little bored considering she didn't know them. Lucy was happy to be free of those boys, even though her face didn't show it. Sora was lost in the night, still dreaming of her Dance with Kyoya.

"And now we'll announce the princess of the ball! Congratulations princess Kanako!" yelled the Twins into a microphone hold banana peels... For some reason. "And now the reward! A kiss on the cheek from the king! Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in his place!" they continued... The banana peels missing. Haruhi stepped down to Kanoko and leant in to kiss her cheek. "Wait Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki as he slipped on a banana peel knocking Haruhi and Kanoko into a full on kiss. "Yeah!" yelled Ikarin, "what? I swear I didn't expect that?" "I wonder if Kyoya and I will ever do that? Is that what you were thinking Sora?" said Lucy. Sora flinched and turned bright red. "I bet it tastes awesome, is that what you're thinking?" said Ikarin. Sora waved her arms around and had her mouth gaping open and she was as read as a grape fruit but no words would come out. The girls laughed at her and danced around.

That concludes this night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- analyzing...

Cherry blossom petals floated In the air like falling snow. Sora looked at them remembering her first day as a human girl. A petal landed on her nose and she looked at it confused, "aw Thats so cute," smiled Ikarin as she removed the petal. Ikarin and Sora sat with the twins today, mainly because Ikarin was still hooked on them. Lucy was off with Honny, Mori, and Haruhi. The twins were talking about tea sets when Kaoru spilled the cup and somehow managed to injure himself. "honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on just keep your eyes on me," Hikaru said seductively while kissing Kaoru's Finger. "yes! Hikaru..." replied Kaoru with sexual longing in his voice. Ikarin gazed with a twinkle in her eye, Sora, bright red, hid behind her hands and at the same time peeked through her fingers. Kyoya came over gently held the cherry blossoms, a sight Sora had only seen in her day dreams at night while Lucy read books and Ikarin slept. It was beautiful and then he opened his mouth and started to hawk off host club photo books.

Meanwhile Honny was stirring up tea rather viciously. "Mitsukuni... You over did it," said Mori calmly. Honny was tearing up when the girls covered saying Kind things about the tea. Lucy and Mori offered him cake to cheer him up. Haruhi looked off to profound thoughts. Sora and Ikarin came in through the bushes to visit Lucy. All of the hosts for some reason huddled over in that general area and began talking about something. Class time, French, mommy and daddy, and then, "Daddy just wants you to be the girl you used to be!" "relax boss no need to rush things, physical exams are the day after tomorrow," said Hikaru. They all turned to Haruhi, "Then there's no doubt about it. Everyone's gonna know I'm a girl." "Haruhi you're a girl!" yelled Ikarin. "you didn't know?" asked Lucy sipping tea. "you guys knew!" Sora nodded yes and sipped tea. "Not only that but thanks to the boss now they know," said Kaoru. "this totally sucks, Haruhi was next on my list," moaned Ikarin to herself. "Look can you guys just promise to secrecy so we can worry about Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. Lucy apathetically replied, "sure, won't be the first BIG secret we've kept?" Sora and Ikarin piled on top of her and stuffed came in her mouth. "What was that?" asked Kyoya. "Nothing nothing!" said Ikarin. "mmf vis if rearwy goof," said Lucy chewing, (this is really good).

Two days later...

"why are Honny and Mori dressed as doctors?" asked Ikarin, "... And Lucy why are you here? Don't you have an exam of your own back in the middle school?" Lucy floated over to the high school doctor cosplayers and made the "shhhh" gesture with her finger. Sora floated over to Kyoya's general area but before she could 'talk' to him she was pulled by a nurse, "Miss Iwazaki Sora let's get your measurements and weight shall we?" the nurse dragged her away only to stop at the sight of stripping Hitachiin Twins. "I wont let those doctors touch you Kaoru!" "What do you mean? You seem to have no problem when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." the girls let out a bright cheer and the nurse swooned and fell over.

'Nows my chance to escape!' though Sora. When Kyoya was in sight she reached out only to be grabbed by another doctor, this one was very shleppy looking, "Um pardon me but have you seen my daughter?" Sora turned around and nodded No. "Alright sorry." Kyoya was gone yet again. Two more nurses came and dragged her away behind a curtain, "If you would disrobe please, we will return shortly." Sora really had no idea what was going on so she just did as told and started to take off her dress when someone walked in. "Shhhhh," it was Lucy. Sora tilted her head. "my school knows I'm here and they're trying to catch me." Sora nodded and went back to work. She opened a nearby window for Lucy who nodded a thanks as she jumped out... From the second floor.  
>PERFECT LANDING!<br>she landed on all fours, wearing cat ears, then she went sprinting with the mighty battle cry of, "MEEEEEEEOOOOOOW!"

The nurse came behind the curtain to take measurements. Sora then put her clothes back on and stepped out. Ikarin looked sad and angry, "I'm still not any taller..." Sora smiled about to comfort her when her sensors noted a disturbance. "A pervert grabbed me!" "Do you know which way her went?" "He went towards the special boys clinic." Ikarin also heard, "Sora, go help Haruhi, I'll go catch Lucy." Sora nodded and they went running. When she reached the room the host club was threatening his life with... Their wealth, good looks, and chivalry... The ouran host club. Before they beat the crap out of him Sora grabbed Kyoyas shoulder and nodded 'NO NO! HES NOT A BAD GUY!' Kyoya didn't understand. When Sora was pulling out a note pad the 'doctor' started giving his life story. Sora gestured her hand out like 'that's what I meant.'

"Kyoya I want you to get a map of all the schools near here. I want to help this man find his daughter." "of course." they saw the man off and Haruhi gave a speech about paying off her debt when Tamaki started groping her. Sora almost snapped Tamaki's arm off, but Kyoya saved him with his smile. Sora bowed apologetically when she pulled up a paper-

My mission was to help Haruhi

No one got it and with that the day was over. "That's it! After today I'm gonna marry twins! Let's get to work and planthat sexy wedding!" yelled Ikarin. "Our kids will be identical twins! one boy and one girl" "and they should have purple hair." said Lucy. "when did you get to decide? Fine one boy and one girl, both identical but they should have light purpley blue hair." said Ikarin. Sora held up a piece of paper-

Let's call them Alice and Shay.

The two who could speak nodded in approval. "Since they're identical they should swap around like one day Alice should pretend to be Shay and Shay could wear dresses sometimes." the other two nodded approvingly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- processing...

Kyoya sat alone in his room, "Why is this so confusing! I can't find anything! Not even school records! Hell their birth records don't even exist!" he thought for a moment, "Could it be? That would make sense? The Iwazaki group majors in electronics... Could it be that Sora and Lucy are new products theyre testing? Some kind of robotic interface made to look like humans?" he thought about it seriously, "God Damn It! Now I Sound Like Tamaki!"

The next day Ikarin, Sora, and Lucy were walking to the host club. "You know i think Kyoyas catching onto us," said Ikarin. Sora nodded. "So sora," said Lucy, "I did a study on Kyoya and hes partial to red heads." Sora looked confused then Lucy pointed at her hair, "Whatll happen if he falls for me instead?" Sora became frantic. "Its okay Sora shes just messing with you," said Ikarin. Sora calmed down but thought, 'That could happen, but the facts are she's no more suited to him than I am. We aren't like him, we aren't like the others. We are Denki No Yujin, human interfaces created to make Ikarin happy. In the end Kyoya will never truly be mine. Age and blood even Time will always get the better of me.'

This time Hikaru and Kaoru greeted the group, "So Ikarin, can you tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" This sudden confusion got Ikarin bored of the twins and so she moved on, 'Lucy will kill me if I go near Honny and Mori... Haruhi's a girl, Kyoya... Hmm Kyoya is good looking? Maybe I should go back to him?'

"Sora, can I speak to you in private?" asked Kyoya to Sora's delight. They stepped into the back room, "So are there any other Iwazaki family members I should know about?" Sora felt frantic, she didn't know what to think when it came to her creator. She assumed that Ikarin would continue to fill the Iwazaki mansion with more Denki no... Dasuki... Robots! So she nodded yes. "I see..." 'Im still not getting anywhere with this! she obviously likes me, Why is this so difficult! I've never met anyone I couldn't figure out! And here she and her crazy family are! I've never even heard of her! She doesnt exist! She's... She's... She's so much like a fan girl and so not! What the hell! Pink hair... Is that even natural! Come to think of it... They all have crazy hair colors, not that it matters!'

Sora started to blush, 'Whats going on in her head! Wait... Normally I wouldn't resort to this kinda behavior but... If she is just a mindless fan girl, she brought me a cabbage so she is, then... Sigh... At least no one will see me acting like this...' "Look Sora... *gulp* I always thought you were very cute." 'Just act like Tamaki... Act like Tamaki... I'm gonna be sick!' Sora looked up at his dark eyes. 'Have I really sunk to this level?' he thought. "And I'm afraid I've fallen victim to Cupid." Sora's data shot up a search on Cupid, a love baby that flies around granting love to people, associated with valentines day. "For your lovely green eyes have pierced my heart and soul and now I am left blinded and breathless. Sora I-" he was cut off by a paper Sora was holding-

Why are you acting like Tamaki Kyoya?

"I'm Not! Well I kinda am but-" He said pissed. She put her hand on his forehead, "No I'm not sick! I was trying to convey my feelings here and-" he was cut off again by silently held paper-

Kyoya you don't have to act like Tamaki or anyone else around me. Just be yourself and everything will work out, now take this pill, it'll reduce a fever since youre a little warm and red.

She held a little tablet and he became even more pissed, "I'm not red and I'm not sick!" 'Im embarrassed stupid!' he thought. he looked at the tablet she rushed at his face, "I've never seen this kind before? What is it?" paper-

It's my own creation, don't worry I'm built with all the information needed to make such a pill.

'First she's a computer wiz now she can make medicine?' "what the hell else can you do?" he accidentally said out loud. She thought a moment-

Anything, if I can't do it just give me a moment to reprogram.

"Reprogram? What do you mean?" she looked at him, 'Crap! I let that slip out! What should I do!' Then, to Sora's rescue, Ikarin swung the doors open, "Kyoya my darling! Why were you hiding from me?" She jumped at him but I caught her and set her down. Then I wagged my finger disapprovingly. "Kyoya! We should go on a date sometime okay? After all I am the main character so don't worry about emotions. You'll fall for me eventually. I know this because I know this!" Lucy appeared from behind Kyoya, "Actually I'd say this story revolves mainly around Sora and her impossible yet very romantic relationship with Kyoya." "When did you get there!" he asked shocked. "I've been here." Before Kyoya could ask more questions Sora managed to push Lucy and Ikarin out of that back room leaving Kyoya alone to his own thoughts.

'Reprogram? Did that mean what I think it meant? No there's no way... But I'm not gonna get anywhere with Sora, and Lucy is pretty clever so she's out... But Ikarin, if they are mechanical persocoms... Impossible, but if they are I could probably get Ikarin to tell me.' He hurried out of that little room in the back and found Ikarin and said, "I think a date... Sounds nice." he wore his host smile, it had an air if sneakiness that Ikarin didn't notice, "Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- rebooting...

Ikarin had a far away look in her eyes that night. She was thinking about her totally hot date with Kyoya. Sora and Lucy sat around. Lucy was reading yet another book, this time a random encyclopedia. Sora was staring, no glaring, at Ikarin who didn't notice. 'Ikarin created us and I owe her my life but this sucks! I mean my hair is pink! Pink! Maybe Kyoya likes blond hair?' there was a kicking at the front door. "Sora could you get that?" asked Lucy. With nothing better to do she got up to answer the door, 'Maybe it's Kyoya coming to say he asked the wrong girl out! Haha no way he'd show up.'

She answered the door to a blond man and woman, "Oh is Ikarin home? I didn't know she had friends over." Sora blinked and slammed the door. Then she sprint back to Ikarin's room, "Who was it?" Sora shrugged her shoulders. Someone knocked on the door again. This time Lucy got up. "Hello! You must be another one of Ikarin's friends, could you help us with our bags?" "You don't have very good manners," Said Lucy, "Shouldnt you introduce yourselves first?" "Well alright, we're Ikarin's parents and heads of the Iwazaki company." Lucy had a bored look on her face and turned around, "!" Ikarin fell down the stairs and saw the two confused adults. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" "We came home early," said the mom. "Are these your friends?" asked the dad. Sora came down the stairs behind Ikarin and helped her up. "Not exactly. They're more like your new kids?"

the parents became stern, "What?" "Well I was all alone in the house and about to start school alone so... And I've had the blueprints for quite some time so..." "What did you do Ikarin?" asked the mother frustrated. "I created robotic people that can think and learn and act like read people? Kinda? I mean Sora can't talk and Lucy barely can show emotion but their mental workings are just fine! In fact the other students at ouran-" "You enrolled them!" "And they think they're people!" "... Yes?" Ikarin's parents were furious and then they became all sparkly and started playing with the Denki no Yujin.

"So you made these!" "Uh yes?" "Fantastic! You finally did something worth our time!" "But what about my A's, award winning poem 'Neglect', or showing up dance master masu masu?" "Oh please you know we don't care about stuff like that!" "Yeah! Robots are the way of the future! These are just fantastic! So fantastic an full of potential that I'm taking us all out to dinner!" the three girls threw their arms up and cheered, well Sora opened her mouth but nothing came out.

The next day was Saturday, the day of Ikarin's date. Her parents left early for a meeting with a client. It was about an hour before the date at the Otori house hold. Kyoya was called into his Father's office, "Kyoya, earlier I had a meeting with the Iwazaki company presidents and they said something of a new product with... Let's say potential. I need you to get close to the heir, Ikarin, and have her tell you." "Father, I'm already ahead of you. I have a date with the girl this afternoon." "Very good Kyoya. Keep it up and maybe I'll consider you for the company." "Yes father." he was about to leave when he looked back, "Father, why not ask of the others?" "What are you talking about? Ikarin is the only child." Kyoya's 'father' smile was gone and he looked serious, "I apologize. Never mind father." he left the room, "Who the hell are they..."

"Okay guys! What should I wear! This is like my first date ever and I have to look good!" Lucy ran over to help Ikarin pick out an outfit while Sora drifted into her imagination. It was winter and there was a light snow fall, Kyoya had a playful smile on his face, "Sora you look lovely!" She turned pink like her hair. 'And then under the light snowfall we just might... Go so far as holding hands!' she thought and floated away witha clueless look on her face.

UIkarin came out in a frilly pink gothic Lolita dress with an umbrella and her hair in curly pig tails, "Why do I have this?" Sora nodded her he's and so did Lucy who said, "Too much." and shoved her back into the closet. She cane back out again in a frilly white blouse and a black pencil skirt, "Why do I own so many frills?" "Because the author likes them! Too little and it's almost summer! Please play it up! He's only seen you in your uniform!" yelled Lucy again pushing her back into the closet. Finally she came out in Red shorts and a white closet top with flower buttons and black frills, "Seriously! Do I own nothing else!" "Nah man you look cute! You just need a giant sun flower." "Where am I gonna get one?" "We could genetically-" "Never mind," said Ikarin.

Kyoya and Ikarin Met up in town. He wore a dark V- neck shirt, shorts, and a chain with a golden cross on it. He held a bouquet of bright red roses. Ikarin took them happily and in the breeze they left her arms and floated away in the sky. She smiled at the beautiful sight, but Kyoya only frowned and thought, 'Good money wasted.' they walked around and Ikarin a made comment at te buildings all around, "It's very beautiful the way the sun reflects on everything. Almost like a city of glass." Kyoya just smiled and nodded thinking, 'What?' the date was coming to an end and the sun was beginning to set. They sat on a fountain in the park eating ice cream when Kyoya struck up idle conversation thinking, 'God this was a pain. I'd better find out what the Iwazaki's are making or this would have been a total waste of a day.'

"so I heard your family has a new product?" "yeah?" "Yeah, what exactly is it?" she thought about it, "I don't know what you're talking about?" "Oh please, I was hoping we wouldn't have to play these games," he said seductively. She still had no idea what he was talking about. "It's supposed to be full of potential? What could it be?" then it hit her. Her parents gave away the secret behind her Friends and now... "Ikarin, how do you feel about me?" "W- why so suddenly?" "Hmm?" "Why do you like me so suddenly?" "Love is a sudden and wonderful thing Ikarin." "Is it?" she thought about it. "Yes... How can I prove it to you?" 'This is getting annoying,' thought Kyoya. "You- you're thinking of..." "Yes?" "Never mind... I just can't... Tell you." "Oh please my dear." he held her hand gently. "W- well Sora and Lucy... They- they-" 'Sora! Lucy! They- could they be!' thought Kyoya. "What are Sora and Lucy..." "They... I-" "What ARE sora and Lucy?" Kyoya was becoming impatient, "Who are they! What are they! I have to know! Tell me!" Ikarin was afraid of him. His eyes were cold and angry. "TELL ME NOW!" He was tired of not knowing, he was done with pretending, and he was finished with the Mystery behind the Iwazaki family. "They..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Programing...

Kyoya's eyes were wide, "You-" "Yes." "How?" "Cant tell." "Why?" "I- i was tired... Of being alone." "So then I was right..." "What?" "I've had my suspicions from the beginning. Thank you Ikarin, You did prove valuable." He pulled out his little black notebook and wrote something down and was about to leave, "Wait!" "What is it?" "You- you're just..." "Leaving? Yes. I'm quite done with you." "But I thought we had something special! I thought you and I-" "would what? I'm done with you and your crazy family of who knows what's."

He left without another word. "Kyoya..." she cried, "Why are you acting so differently?" She went home, but her parents were gone. They were off to yet another meeting. Sora sat behind Ikarin brushing her hair while Lucy went out for something, she wasnt specific. "Sora... You like Kyoya right." Sora stopped brushing her hair which was a sign for yes. "And I like him right?" Sora stopped brushing and started again quickly for I'm not sure. "Sora... I told Kyoya something today..." Sora kept brushing unsure of what Ikarin was about to say.

Kyoya got to his home and would soon speak to his father when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. 'What's this! A heart attack!' he called the family doctor to check on him, "Well what's wring with me. I've never felt anything like this?" the doctor read some notes and stroked his lumberjack beard. He pushed up his glasses and smiled, "Nothing is wrong with you my boy. You're in the best physical shape someone of your age can be in. Oh I remember my youth. Sumi! We could have been lovers!" he curled into a ball and rolled around on the floor. "Uh Dr. Sekushi what did I feel earlier?" "It was probably stress, but that wouldn't be the first time. Perhaps youre feeling guilty over something?" one of his lenses had a white glare.

Kyoya left that cooky doctor and went to his room. 'Gilt? Could it possibly be? I've never felt this way before? Guilt is so new and mysterious to me? I hate it! I feel like crap!' he punched his couch until it occurred to him, 'I just have to find the cure to guilt. I'll check my references.' he scanned through some of his older little black note books. That's right, there's more than one. "Ah yes the way to reverse the feeling of guilt! Da da da da da! What! That's really the only way! Hmmm but my note books are never wrong? FINE I'LL DO IT! ILL LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT BUT IF IT STOPS THIS HEART BURN THEN FINE!"

Sora stopped brushing Ikarin's hair and reached for her notebook and paper, 'You told him about us! Why!' "I- I thought he liked me an I thought I could trust him with the secret." 'Ikarin! This pretty much ruins our high school life! Lucy and I won't be able to attend and you'll probably be made fun of for creating artificial friends!' "I- I know! It's just-" there was a knocking on the door. 'I'll go get it, you figure out a way to keep him quiet,' wrote Sora. She went to the door and, after Ikarin's story, never would have guess who.

The door opened to a tall thin man with dark hair and glasses holding a bouquet. The door opened to Kyoya. Sora's artificial heart pounded with furry and with lingering love. He had made a fool out of her friend and Sora only had one thing she knew to do. She reached up to her ear and removed the piece with the program of love. Now there was only rage, a hate so strong if she wasn't smart she would just break him in half. "Is Ikarin home?" he asked. Sora held her ground and let the daggers in her glass eyes do the talking. "Yeah i wouldn't want to see myself either. Would you tell her I came by?" he turned around to leave and said, "By the way I know. And I haven't told anyone."

That was it, Sora stepped out of the house, Kyoya heard her and turned his face into a smack. She hit him so hard his glasses fell into the grass. Sora opened her mouth to scream at him, but the words never came out. Even so she kept moving her mouth and kept trying to scream, still no words escaped her lips. "Sora?" She shuddered at his voice. He offered her paper from his black notebook. She took it from his hand and threw it into the street. She gestured him go away. He leant down though to find his glasses. She huffed and picked them up, but they were broken. 'great I can't leave a blind kid out in the streets and I dont see a car waiting for him? Sigh.' she calmed down and helped Kyoya up, she secretly set him on a couch in a room they didn't use often. She ran back outside to get his book. Then she ran into the kitchen and got some tea and brought it back to him. She was still furious, but she also pottier him.

She put cup of turmeric tea in his hand and he took a deep breath, "Smells a little like Christmas." he laughed to himself. Sora inhaled and smiled, he was right. She shook her head of these thoughts and was glaring at him yet again. He used her previous Ikarin and he was not getting off the hook! "I really am sorry," he quietly said. She took his black book from the table where he hadn't noticed it. If he was telling the truth shed be able to find out through this.

This was a single notebook dedicated to the Iwazaki family. The first few pages were notes on the parents and then it turned mainly into a book about Ikarin, Sora, and Lucy. It had all his thoughts about the mystery behind them, how he couldn't find them to exist anywhere, and a description on all of Them. Sora glanced at Kyoya who was silently trying to figure out where he was because he really couldn't see.

She skipped Lucy after she read the first sentence, 'Shes rather attractive but that might just be because I'm partial to red heads.' she was going to skip herself but this was her chance to find out what the man she once loved thought of her. She found a middle ground and decided to skim it, 'Sora is a strange girl who can't speak. She is also rather dull witted and has the most obvious crush on me.' she glared at him and continued to read,

'Yet she is also incredibly kind and smart. Just today my computer crashed and she managed to fix it by seemingly pushing random buttons. Sora Iwazaki is the tallest of the Iwazaki girls and has long very beautiful pink hair. Kind of a strange color if you ask me, there's no way it's natural, but it still is fitting. Personally she is not the most attractive of the Three but she is definitely the most mysterious and has my full attention and curiosity.'

'Should I really be reading this? I mean it's his personal out look and thoughts. I know I wouldn't want anyone looking into mine. Still I have to check on Ikarin-' "Are you done reading?" he asked. 'He knew I was reading this whole time?' "I hope you know I'm not totally blind like this, I can still see colored blobs," he almost laughed. She gazed at him, she had never seen this side of Kyoya. "and I hope you realize now that I'm not all bad?" he was so handsome sitting in the golden glow that filled the room. "It's getting late I should go... And I won't tell anyone."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- re writing...

Kyoya stood up to leave after setting down his cup. He was walking rather slowly to the door, being careful not to look like an idiot and fall on his face. Sora stood up with the book and in one fluid motion wrapped her arms around his torso. "Eh Sora?" she tried to speak but no words came out. She put the book in his slender hand and quietly led him to the door. What she was doing now, showing him kindness, would get her killed by her sisters but she didn't care.

"Uh thanks. Will you tell Ikarin I came by?" 'Ikarin... That's right.' She reached into her pocket and had his glasses fixed and put them on him. "Oh wow you did a good job," he said awkwardly adjusting them. Before she opened the door she reached up onto her tip toes, closed her eyes, and just went for it. She had kissed Kyoya Otori the man she could never have. At the same time she had developed a virus in her system that no amount of work Ikarin did could undo.

She opened her eyes again slowly and was flat on her feet again. She looked at his shocked face and then ran away up the stairs 'I I I I I I I just kissed Kyoya! Ikarin and Lucy are gonna kill me when they find out!' "S- Sora!" he called out. At the top of the steps she glanced behind. He was at a loss for words, "Y- you don't have to run?" she slowly and carefully went back down the steps. At the last step she was nervous but managed to walk back to the main doorway where Kyoya was standing.

"This is a rather interesting turn of events?" he said quietly. Sora nodded. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she nodded again and opened the door for him. He nodded goodbye and the door was closed. Kyoya leaned onto the door and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. On the other side if the Door Sora did the same. "What just happened?" he asked himself. 'What did I just do?' she thought to herself. Kyoya stood up right and his cool blue eyes met with heartless black eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked holding a large black bag. He stood frozen, "I have no idea anymore." She walked past him and opened the door while Kyoya managed to walk away to the car. He sat down and had a nice long internal monolog that I'm gonna sum up for ya in one lovely sentence, 'I never thought I'd end up falling for make believe.'

Sora was already half way up the stairs when she heard the door open behind her. Thinking it was Kyoya she spun around with delight but tensed up when she saw Lucy. "So I saw Kyoya on my way in. What was he doing here? Oh I'm sorry I'll just ask Ikarin, obviously she would know why." Lucy quickly went up the stairs but sora stopped her and franticly nodded no. "I see... You finally have a love interest! Good for you Sora!" The large bag Lucy carried squirmed. Sora pointed to it. "Oh this? I'll show it when we get back to Ikarin."

They went down the hall to where Ikarin was sitting alone.. For quite some time. "Sorry to leve you, I called Sora to help me get some stuff?" Lucy nudged sora and she nodded feverishly. "What's in the bag?" asked Ikarin. Lucy opened it and pulled out clothes, make up, and other things normal girls, aka not sora, would understand. "Here's the plan, we make you totally hot and Kyoya dies." "How is Kyoya gonna die seeing me like that?" She opened the bad a little more and several rabies infested squirrels poked out, "We release these squirrels on him and they'll scratch his eyes out!"

Lucy looked at Sora, "Oh! Uhhh well then again we can't get away with murder so... we can just make you irresistible... And you and Tamaki can chill." "Tamaki?" "Yeah, what better way to get back at him then date his best friend?" Ikarin thought about it, "Well I wouldn't want to use him... But he is cute? And funny? And very spontaneous? Not to mention clever and a king! Yeah! Tamaki is way better than KYOYA!" And so Ikarin has hopped hosts yet again.

The next day at school

Sora walked alone in the halls, she had to ask the teacher some questions, with paper, So her 'sister's' went ahead. She opened the doors and the hosts were dressed in Kimonos and crying. Everywhere she looked a handsome host was reduced to tears. She sat near Kyoya when some girls came over to ask about picture books. "But doesn't the club make a lot of money off of promotional items?" asked Kaoru. "Well yes but those books are just full of amateur hidden camera shots, if we wanted to make higher quality products... We'd have to dip into the club's budget."

Suddenly after some irrelevant dialog everyone noticed a girl standing in the door way. Dramatic music started to play. 'Where is that coming from?' thought sora, 'Actually,' she started to sway, 'Life here has a pretty nice sound track.' "Well well, looks like the host club has a brand new guest!" said the twins, the appeared before her shy frame in the door way, "Come on in, what are you waiting for?" "Watching from afar is no fun," "Please miss."

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests, please you don't have to be afraid... My princess, I welcome you to the ouran host club. Yes..." She suddenly smacked across the face. Lucy threw her fist in the air, "I like her!" The girl continuously insulted Tamaki over an over again until he died in a one man slow motion!

Kyoya placed his hand on his chin, "I don't suppose you are..." Her eyes widened and tears of joy poured out. "It's you! Kyoya!" she called rushing over, stomping on Tamaki in the process. She jumped at Kyoya and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh how I've longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!" Sora cracked in half as the rose petals of love web flying everywhere. Man how much money do they spend on those?


End file.
